The World is Perfect Now
by killrgcriotgirl
Summary: Post OotP Voldemort has taken over. Ginny Is taken to a strange new place. After Harry's death, could things finally be looking up?
1. Prolouge

**A/N**- This story is going to suck, because I just haven't gotten around to writing lately.

Sorry in advance, Jill

**Summary**-Post OotPVoldemort rules, how will Ginny, the last Weasley, cope when she is taken to a new and unusual place?

* * *

Harry Potter. The boy who lived. How could this have happened? It wasn't supposed to end like this. No. No more despair. The mourning must come to an end. Torture and sadness. How did it end up like this?

_-Flashback-_

"Harry, if you go in there, you could get killed!" Ginny cried out to the stubborn 17 year old teenager.

"I have to do it, Gin, you don't get it, I am the only one who can defeat him." Harry tried desperately to convince Ginny it was the only way.

Ginerva Weasley was the only witness other than the Dark Lord himself. Harry Potter fell that night. His willingness and determination just did not pay off in his final hour.

After intense battling, Potter finally fell. The darkness was overwhelming as Ginerva Weasley's eyes darted from the wand to the floor on which Harry was laying.

The night Harry Potter fell was the night the horror and misery began

_-End of Flashback-_

She lay in her bed, silent and still. Trying to ignore the fighting and spell casting outside her broken window. Ginerva Weasley was a broken soul; her heart shattered as her one and seemed to be only love died.

One may imagine a hard time for the poor 20 year old. Her auburn hair no longer glinted in the sunlight, for she never stepped foot outside. If she needed supplies, she would apparate to the nearest shop where she could purchase anything she wanted, with the little money she had.

At first, the grieving was not as intense, for the ever-lasting depression had not yet set in. Harry left all his possessions and money to the Weasley family, who unfortunately could not receive the money.

Once Voldemort took over, many Ministry members were sent to Azkaban. All the brothers and Arthur were sentenced to life in Prison. Molly was sent to be a chef for the Lord, but soon failed.

Ginny was the only member of her family who managed to slip past Voldemorts rules. She decided to comply with the Dark Lord's wishes, so she got out of Azkaban in a matter of years.

Half of Ginny's life was spent slowly rotting away in a prison cell.

Many would think her life would have changed after the sentence, but she stayed cooped up in her flat, wasting the days away.

Harry Potter was the only thing-person-which made Ginny happy, and he has been gone for as long as it matters.

As Ginerva began her day, she slowly got out of bed and stumbled still half-asleep to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

She crept through the house and pulled shut all the window shades, careful now to let any sunlight in once the sun rose. Even through the walls could she hear yelling and screams of panic.

As Ginny scuffled her way about, a sharp knock came from her front door.

She dropped the knife she was using to butter her toast and ran under her desk. The last time someone knocked it was the bearer of bad news about Molly passing under the pressure. Ginny no longer told anyone where she lived and was scared to walk over to the door.

Ginny peeked at the vintage Weasley clock and found Ron's hand was facing towards home instead of "trouble".

Ginny jumped up and lunged for the door. As she opened it sunlight streamed though her flat and large gruff hands grabbed her until it was black.


	2. Where did I end up?

**A/N** – I am quite upset at the lack of reviews. But the story has only been up for not even a day, and I suck at summaries! By the way, I just switched computers so I may not change my mistakes form the first chapter for a while. I accidentally put "Ginerva" instead of "Ginevra". Truly sorry.

**Thanks to:**

**Maison-Rosae:** You're my first review! I love cliffhangers, because not only do they appeal to the public, but also they encourage me to move on with the story. Thanks! Keep reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where did I end up?**

"What the hell?" Ginny sputtered. The room was black, still the same color, so Ginny did not know if she was dreaming or if it was real.

Another gruff hand slapped a piece of duct tape on her mouth, causing her to jump in fright.

"Little girl, we know the whereabouts of your brother Ron. We are trying to help you. Do not push us away or we will not be happy and become your worst nightmare. You must not tell any one person about this little meeting we are going to begin." A rough man's voice scolded her through the darkness.

They must have been in a very secluded place because Ginevra could not hear the spell casting, threatening wizards. She was extremely happy not to hear all the death and despair.

* * *

-Flashback-

Ginny Weasley had just gotten out of Azkaban. She was so happy to be out of the shit-hole. She could finally bask in her happiness of being free rather than having all the joy and emotion sucked out of her by lifeless beings.

Sometimes Ginny would feel bad for the Dementors, yet she knew they had no feelings of their own so she was just being stupid.

As Ginny was walking around in the sunlight, getting used to the feel of warm rays coming in contact with her pale skin, she saw a glint of silvery hair and heard a hex being shouted. Being the nervous woman she was, she ducked, as the hex barely missed the top of her head.

She darted her eyes around to see if anyone was still there. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was walking in her direction. No. Just as she was happy and enjoying the day, he had to show up to ruin her day,

"So Weasel, you know to duck when a hex is shouted. I am surprised, but it seems that Azkaban did you well. You are excessively thin and rather ugly, but not as bad as usual." Malfoy slurred around his words and wasn't really paying attention to People around him that are beginning to duel.

"Malfoy, as a matter of fact, you stupid prat, I was rather enjoying the day, and Azkaban was only nice to see your father in the room next to me." Ginny sneered seeing the dismay on Malfoy's face.

"I have no father. The only real ruler of me is Voldemort, and the man you may believe to be my father betrayed my Lord. I do not know of this man." Malfoy stiffened and turned on his heel.

Ginny felt satisfied with the way she dealt with him. Unfortunately, he turned back around and shouted a strange spell, which hit the person behind her. She looked back and saw a Wizard gasp in pain and fall to the ground. Ginny was furious but when she tried to help the man, she just couldn't go over to him. Some sort of thing was blocking her.

Then, to her horror, Malfoy looked at a blank spot in the air and yelled "Avada Kedavra", he seemingly knew something was there, but when the object slipped out of the cloak, Ginny looked into the frightened face of Hermione Granger.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ginny snapped back into reality and looked around the room for any source of light. Suddenly, a bright light was beating onto her face, and she screamed in surprise and because her eyes hurt.

She finally saw whom she had been speaking to: 3 rough looking guys were holding little bits of parchment, apparently trying to read what was written.

"Ron is hiding out in the area underground what used to be the Burrow. GO fast and trust us, if you apparate you may be able to make it there without anyone noticing. Don't trust anyone. We may see you again. We sure hope so. Thank you." One of the men explained.

She then felt a hard shove out an old oak door. She was in broad daylight, and she needed to apparate.

* * *

-Flashback-

A hard mallet was slamming into a wooden desk.

"Apparating under supervision is the only source of traveling allowed. If anyone is caught Apparating alone without supervision will be sentenced to 20 years of Azkaban"

* * *

-End of Flashback-

Ginny definitely did not want to go back to horrid Azkaban. She went into an empty shop, closed the door and though about her options.

She knew she should not trust the men who told her about where Ron could possibly be. He and Arthur were the only Weasley men left. If she saw Ron they could get Arthur to escape.

But, then again, there are very slim chances Ron could have escaped, for the security has gotten even stricter in the last few years.

She decided to take her chances, because she didn't have anything to lose. Her life was already ruined, so there was no point in trying to have a good one.

She went into the abandoned stock room and apparated herself to where the burrow used to be, but is now a plain field.

As she stepped farther to where the entrance was, she sunk into the ground and felt a hand over her mouth.


End file.
